As We Chase Our Paradise
by justanothrgirl
Summary: A short one-shot with Anna and Kratos after Lloyd is born while they are on the run from Kvar and Cruxis.


**Possibly AU-ish, since I have no idea if Yuan encountered them when Kratos was on the run, but since Yuan said Kratos changed once he got a family during the big reveal in ToS, I wanted to have a scene both with Anna/Kratos with Yuan too, because they are my brotp, haha.**

 **Sorry for any OOC-ness. But I figure Kratos probably was at least slightly different during the time he had Anna and Lloyd and was with his family, after all, most people are. xD**

* * *

Kratos Aurion had never been one to act without thinking first. He'd prided himself on having a quite a level head on his shoulders.

So, running with Anna Irving wasn't necessarily the greatest idea, he knew that, but amazingly, he didn't care. It was worth it to hear her laugh, to see the crinkle in her eyes when she smiled, the gentleness in her hands when he held them.

No, running wasn't a plan, but somehow, it'd become the best decision he'd ever made.

And now, with a newborn baby, Kratos had become both more sure of his decision and more wary of the locations they decided to stay in. He snuggled in his mother's arms more often than not, but other times Kratos would hold him and sit outside to look at the stars. He only wished that they didn't have to run anymore, for his son's sake.

It only served to make him more determined to continue on his quest to stop Mithos.

Currently, they'd been staying at a small cottage in Izoold, where they'd been for the past couple of months. That was how it usually went. Find somewhere to stay, get comfortable, find out Kvar is onto their location, then run again.

He had to watch as Anna looked crushed every time. She was determined to run as much as possible, but he could tell how disappointed she was whenever they had to leave a town that she'd grown to love, with people that she'd grown to care for.

It was only a matter of time before that happened with Izoold. The small fishing village wasn't much to look at, but it was cozy, and the people were friendly and seemed to look out for each other.

"Lloyd would have a nice childhood here," Anna had remarked after their first month there. He could hear the sadness in her undertones – they both knew that a normal childhood wouldn't be possible for them.

"Anna—" He'd started.

"No, I know," she'd said, looking at him with her kind, brown eyes. She then offered him a sad smile, cradling their cooing child. "But it's nice to think about."

That particularly day came on an evening of standing out in one of the fields and watching the shooting stars.

They'd returned after it was already dark, and Kratos immediately sensed the presence of someone when they walked inside. He held up an arm in front of Anna to stop her. She furrowed her brow at him, hugging a sleeping Lloyd even tighter.

The moonlight shone through their window, and with it came a shadowy figure standing by the window. Kratos moved his hand towards his belt, only to find that he hadn't brought his sword with him. He swore under his breath, but lightning crackled in his hand nonetheless.

"Show yourself," Kratos said, beckoning the figure to walk forward.

"I've been expecting you."

Kratos blinked, lowering his hand. _That voice…_

Before Kratos could react, he heard noise coming from beside him. He looked over, and Anna was cradling Lloyd in one hand and covering up her mouth with the other. He could see the familiar lines in her face.

She was trying not to laugh.

Out of the shadows came one Yuan Ka-Fai, who was now frowning in confusion at Anna's laughter. Kratos un-tensed at seeing his long-time friend and occasional rival.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuan said, his frown deepening.

"'I've been expecting you,'" she repeated, deepening her voice to try to imitate him. Even Kratos had to disguise a smile. He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and looking to the side. "That was a very ominous entrance," she said through laughs. She turned to Kratos, then carefully handed him their child.

She walked over to Yuan, who still looked more confused than anything. Still, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, much to Yuan's surprise. He broke his normal composure, unsure of what to do. "It's good to see you, Yuan," Anna said warmly. Kratos smiled, mostly to himself. She was always so warm.

In the moonlight, her Exsphere glinted on her hand.

"Yes, well—" Yuan said after she released him, clearing his throat. "I wish that I could say I'm here under better circumstances."

Anna's smile gave way to a frown. "We have to leave, don't we?"

He looked sad to deliver the news. "Kvar has a lead on you two. Two people who match your description in Izoold. You'll have to leave soon otherwise—"

"He'll raze the whole town," Kratos finished grimly. Lloyd stirred in his father's arms.

"And Mithos?" Anna asked.

Yuan's expression darkened. "He could care less about your life or the life of your child, so long as Kratos is alive."

"Origin's seal," she breathed. She looked at Kratos. "Guess it's time to run again. I have to admit, I was sort of liking being Lana and Emil," she admitted with a small smile.

"I know. I'm sorry," Kratos said earnestly.

She reached for his free hand and squeezed it tightly. "But it'll be okay. We'll make a home wherever we go," she said with a confident smile. He could hear the hurt in her voice, but she was trying to be strong. She turned to Yuan. "Thank you, Yuan."

He nodded at Kratos. "I'll leave you to it, then."

He moved to exit, when Anna grabbed Kratos's arm. "Oh, wait, Yuan!" He paused, looking at them quizzically. She turned to Kratos. "Ask him now," she said in hushed tones, even though she knew Yuan would be able to hear them.

"Anna-" Kratos started.

"You agreed. There's no better time like the present," Anna persisted.

Kratos sighed. "I don't think this is the best time for that."

"Are you saying you don't want to?" She challenged. "It has to come from you."

"What is it?" Yuan said, slightly frustrated.

Anna smiled, then lightly pushed Kratos forward. "Kratos has something he wants to ask you."

Yuan looked at him with a mixture of impatience and curiosity. "…" Kratos started. He averted his eyes, which didn't happen often. "Anna wanted to know—"

"Hey, don't pin this all on me," she said with a teasing smile. "Technically it was your idea."

"I would like to argue that I simply mentioned it as an afterthought, not something that should be taken seriously. It was simply a joke."

"A joke?" Anna said knowingly.

"Yes."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Kratos glared at her, but it didn't faze her. It only served to make her laugh even more. "What? It doesn't happen often, so I have to take my wins when I can." She said with a nonchalant shrug. "I love you," she added with a cheeky smile.

His expression softened. "And I, you."

"You two certainly are perfect for each other," Yuan muttered under his breath.

Anna blushed lightly, and even Kratos turned a slightly different shade.

"But if there's nothing else, I will take my leave," Yuan announced.

"Oh, fine, I'll ask," Anna said, throwing her arms up. "We wanted to know if you would be—"

"Lloyd's godfather," Kratos finished. Anna turned to him with a smile, beaming with pride and happiness.

A long moment of silence passed as Yuan stared at them as though they were insane. They might very well be, after all.

"You can't be serious."

"We are," Anna said, and her tone gave away that she meant it.

"Let me get this straight. You expect an angel of Cruxis, with the very organization that is hunting you, to take care of your child if something should happen to you," Yuan said with wide-eyed disbelief. "To watch over the child that is currently being hunted by Desians and Cruxis, of which I am a part of. That's what you're saying?"

"Nothing will happen to us," Anna said confidently. "I know Kratos would never let that happen," she said, throwing a smile at him. "But it gives me piece of mind knowing that someone we know will be able to watch over him and make sure he's alright." Yuan continued to stare at them in disbelief. "It's just a title, really," she added.

"Why are you asking me?"

Anna took a step towards him. "I can tell you have a kind heart. You're a good person, I know it."

Yuan snorted at that. "I beg to differ."

She smiled, shaking her head. "You are. Maybe you don't have the best ways of showing it sometimes, but you're not a bad person."

Yuan sputtered out some incoherent words out before clearing his throat again. "Again, I have to say: You can't be serious."

Anna took Lloyd out of Kratos's arms. He was awake now, staring up at the world around him. She walked over to Yuan.

"Lloyd, say hi," she said sweetly.

Lloyd's eyes stared up at Yuan's own. Yuan blinked, looking blankly at the child before him. After a moment, Lloyd began to giggle, blowing bubbles from his mouth as he smiled and reached for Yuan with his tiny hands. His laughter filled the room.

"How can you say no to this face?" Anna said.

"…You play dirty, Anna Irving," Yuan grumbled.

Anna grinned victoriously. "Hey, I play the cards I'm given. It just so happens that we were given the most adorable one," she said, turning Lloyd so that he was facing her. She kissed his nose, and his forehead. Lloyd giggled in response, reaching for her cheek. "Kratos thinks he's a momma's boy, but you should see the way he clings to Dad most days."

"He doesn't cling to me, per se," Kratos said. "I think his mother's warmth is a bit more appealing to him."

"Hmm," Anna said in a disbelieving tone. She looked at Lloyd. "I'm going to go put him in the crib. He probably woke up because of all this talking," Anna said. "It was good to see you, Yuan, even if you were only here to deliver bad news," she said.

"You as well, Anna," Yuan said.

She smiled before disappearing into their bedroom.

"Kratos Aurion, family man," Yuan said once she was gone.

Kratos fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Please." He grumbled, walking outside of their cottage without checking to see if Yuan was following him. Sure enough, he heard footsteps trail after him.

He stopped once they were in the back, with a full view of the nighttime sky. Kratos folded his arms across his chest as Yuan fell into position next to him.

The stars in the sky were plentiful. Everything seemed so peaceful. For a moment, Kratos imagined that their lives weren't unfortunately intertwined with danger lurking at every corner.

"How are the Renegades?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kratos snorted a laugh, but didn't respond.

"How did our lives get to be this way?" Yuan sighed.

"Bad decisions," Kratos said grimly.

"Hm. The next Chosen was born last week," Yuan said. "So far, she's got the closest mana signature to…" Yuan's voice drifted off, unable to finish his statement with the name. Kratos didn't question it. "Though it's still too early to tell. Isn't it strange?"

Kratos didn't respond, which prompted Yuan to continue.

"This person—this child's life. Her purpose is to become a vessel for someone else," Yuan shook his head. "What a tragic life."

"What will you do?" Kratos asked. He glanced over at Yuan. "You won't very well kill an infant."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." Yuan shifted slightly. "No, I won't," he admitted.

"This cycle must end," Kratos said. A part of him wasn't sure if he could trust Yuan, but a bigger part of him knew that even if he didn't fully trust Yuan, he was like a brother to him. That had to mean something. "I've been searching. For a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword."

Yuan stared at him, dumbfounded. "Impossible. Origin created it specifically for—"

"I know," Kratos said.

"You could let me finish a sentence," Yuan grumbled.

"Then the worlds can be united once more," Kratos continued.

Yuan looked at his friend. "You're different." Kratos raised an eyebrow at him. "Nearly 4000 years I've known you, and I've never seen you so…unguarded."

"This twisted world, Mithos's vision, reviving Martel…" Yuan flinched slightly at hearing the name. "It's not the world that Lloyd should have to grow up in."

"I believe you," Yuan said. "You're really going to try and fix the world for your son," Yuan said in mild disbelief. "Kratos Aurion, family man," Yuan said again under his breath, though it'd lost some of the teasing that it had before.

"It's not just for Anna and Lloyd," Kratos said. "Martel should be allowed to rest in peace," he said, looking at his friend, whose eyes had now darkened.

Yuan turned his face away. "Yes, she should."

"For your sake as well."

Yuan didn't say anything. Kratos didn't either. They simply stood there, looking up at the stars.

"When I heard of Mithos's plan, I thought I wanted her to be revived," Yuan started. "But she wouldn't want that. She would want us to keep living and fighting for the dream that we worked so hard for. To enjoy the time we had and treasure it always."

Kratos nodded even though he knew Yuan wasn't looking. "She was truly the best of us."

"Sometimes, I understand Mithos's mindset," Yuan admitted. He finally looked at his companion. "But I forget that underneath it all, Mithos is just a grieving kid who misses his sister."

"But he's reached a point of no return," Kratos said darkly.

Yuan nodded, though both of them still seemed unsure themselves. "All we can do is continue doing what we're doing." He straightened up. "I've spent too much time talking. I must return to Cruxis."

"Hm. I suppose I won't see you again for a long while," Kratos said. "Until the next warning."

"Likely not," Yuan said. "Take care, my old friend."

* * *

Kratos returned inside and found Anna sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib dozing off. He walked over to the crib. Lloyd had fallen asleep again. He moved over to Anna and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Hmm…" She said sleepily.

"Anna," he said softly. "Shall we go to bed?"

She groggily blinked her eyes open. "s'Yuan gone already?" She said with a yawn.

Kratos nodded. "Yes. He's returned to Cruxis."

"M'kay. I'm tired," she said.

Kratos chuckled softly. "I can tell. Come, let's go to bed."

With a stretch, she stood up. "We have to pack up to leave, though." She sounded like she didn't want to quite yet.

Kratos nodded, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "And we shall. In the morning."

She nodded. "I'm so tired of running," she said quietly, almost so quietly that even Kratos, with his enhanced hearing almost didn't hear it.

He felt a new sense of renewed determination.

He thought of his son. He thought of Yuan's pain. He thought of Martel's last wish. He thought of Anna.

"Anna," Kratos started.

She turned to look at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her half-tired eyes.

"Someday, we won't have to run anymore. I promise."


End file.
